


if the world is going to burn, id like to go out in a supernova

by RoseHallow18838



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHallow18838/pseuds/RoseHallow18838
Summary: I'm just a kid. I'm not a person who can stand next to the president and whisper that we need to take action. I'm not someone who can say that we need to do something to save the world we're all dying in. I'm not the owner of a multimillionaire company that can influence others.I have no power, but I have words. And my words?They are the only power I have.





	1. we cannot survive

We cannot survive  
On a desolate and dying  
Planet, of our wicked desires

And we can’t understand  
Why our hands  
Hand in hand  
Can’t undo what we’ve done  
To destroy us

When the leaves turn to ash  
And the sky turns to black  
Will we finally repent  
Or ignore it?

When the dust in our lungs  
Starts to choke  
And to kill  
Can we see what we’ve done?  
If we will?


	2. just a moment away

The grass is not green  
The birds do not sing  
And I can't quite remember  
What blue used to mean

The trees all have burned  
And the oil all spilled  
All the seagulls are black  
And the whales cannot swim

The sun, bright and yellow  
Is hidden from view   
By the ash that we   
Dumped in the sky

A flower once bloomed  
By my house (to the right)  
Orange  
Happy and small

When hummingbird wings  
Flapped in the breeze  
Purple  
A shimmering royal

I can't see anymore  
In my mind or outside  
The colors that made up the rainbow

And so close to my chest  
I hold tight the fire  
That burns  
And singes my skin  
It hurts when I cry  
But it helps that my  
Hands, once pale,  
Pale and frail  
Are the loveliest red that I've seen


	3. simplicity would be a blessing

When do we see  
Where the blue birds fly  
So far away  
And high in the sky?

Can’t we imagine  
For a minute or more  
That we’ll be okay in the end?

I so wish sometimes  
That we’d all catch on fire  
Perhaps then  
The world could revive

But for now  
I suppose  
We’ll just have to survive  
(If we don’t, I can’t tell what comes next)


	4. i (won't) break a promise

Can’t I just close my eyes?  
For a minute or two  
I promise that one day  
I’ll get back to you  
But that day’s far away  
And I can’t see it yet  
But I promise  
I swear  
I will not forget

Autumn has passed  
And the heat of the sun  
No longer can burn  
My blistering tongue  
It still hurts  
I suppose  
When I think far too much  
But does it matter anymore?  
When you can’t feel my touch?

Winter is gone  
Melted into spring  
And the butterflies dance  
Happy and free  
I’ve forgotten what I promised you  
Oh so long ago  
(I promised I’d return to you  
A long long time ago)

Summer has returned  
And I see you once more  
In your last golden hours  
Soaking up the sun  
There was a promise I’d made  
So very long ago  
But I feel as I have broken it  
As I watch you close the door

i’m sorry


	5. the pitiful beggar

If I had just a moment  
I’d take care of you  
But you see  
Can’t you see?  
That I’m quite long overdue  
Behind in my work  
And my children too  
I’m too busy  
Far too busy  
To take much care of you

I cannot help you  
You can see that  
Right?   
I’m too old   
And too brittle  
And I’m kept out of sight  
Much like you, I suppose  
Now that I’m looking close  
But it matters not  
You’ll have to see  
Find someone younger than me

But how are they to fix this mess  
Tangled with despair  
The water crashes  
The thunder clashes  
And it yells “Fair is fair!”  
It’s right, you know  
It has to be  
It really was our fault  
But no matter now  
The world has gone  
And we are left behind


End file.
